A Future Worth Saving
by DJ Jules the person
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog lives in a future of hope and despair. He wonders if anything would be like the past. When he sees an image of a hooded figure saving everyone, he wants to know what this means. With Venice the Mink and Mammoth Mogul at his side, he'll take down the dictators know as the Council to finally get the future he's be dreaming of.


Chapter 1

You know, you don't realize you take things for granted. A while ago, about a few months, I was fighting alongside my friends in an all out war for peace and freedom. When we won, there was so much happiness in the air. The sun shined, grass was greener than ever before, and things were ultimately better.

But, of course, good things don't last forever, I needed a reality check.

Now I'm back in the future, and not much has changed. The skies are muggy, it's a million degrees out here, and chrome is everywhere you look, sucking the nature out of everything. That's not even the worst part.

I look around me and just see hope and despair. People are living in constant fear of our government. The people who don't do this, well, they've already got to them. Money and food are scarce, and many people are homeless or in vicious gangs.

Which leads me to my situation.

I look towards a food stand, slow in business. The options are terrible to my recent standers, but it's what they got. The merchant seems distracted. Perfect.

I move over there, and look closer at my options. The guy's going to look back quickly, so I just grabbed the food subtly and started to retreat.

"Hey! Thief! Guards, seize him!" the merchant yells. Oh crap, time to run.

I dash away from the stupid guards. I never ran this fast before. It's kind of draining. I would activate my Psychokinesis, but that's just too risky. I know running isn't my specialty, but it's a survival tactic at this point.

The guards are gaining, but they don't know the streets like I do. I make a sharp turn left to shake them off a little. A few more turns like that, and I'm home free. The guards still see my shadow so I do some more turns. That's really when sh*t hit the fan. A random wall just appeared in front of me. Great, just what I need.

"We've got you know, hedgehog." They claimed in unison. "The council will see you now."

The Council? Oh no. Bad things happen to people when they see the Council, especially people like me. I couldn't let them take me. So I did what I had to do.

I used my Psychokinesis and stunned them and flew away. I feel bad for them, but I could have never seen anyone ever again. I just went home and thought about the Council. They're so mysterious, yet many people's worst fear. I don't want to see them, but would like to know how they work.

I flew into my trash heap and dropped all the food I stole on an old, unstable, wooden table. Now, what could I make out of this? Everything is gray and moldy, so something that doesn't give anyone or me food poisoning.

"Hey Silver!" a young voice purred. Venice came out of the rumble and had the biggest smile on his face. I love seeing him happy.

"Hi, Vence. I brought food!" I exclaimed. That smile just got bigger.

"I gotta show ya something. Come quickly!" he said as he grabbed my arm. As we walked, I saw Mogul meditating. I wanted to say hi, but I know how he gets when interrupted. A mistake I've caused one too many times.

"Introducing my latest invention!" he shouted as pulling the sheet. "I call it the Endo-Extracter 5000, for all your crime fighting needs. You can use it when you fight those guards when getting food. Do ya like it?"

"It's… interesting? I don't know if that's the right word for it though." He knows I'm pulling his chain. He gives me the 'why are you doing this, you like it or not?' look. I should stop.

"Yeah, I like it. Could be smaller, but it's good."

I say.

"Alright, I'll be working!" He exclaimed as he dashed to the back of the trash heap.

I began cooking what I think is edible as I thought to myself. Venice is so energetic for all the trauma he's seen, and some of it is my fault. I love him like a brother, because we're basically brothers. I've been there for him every since I found him orphaned in a dusty alleyway. That was 5 years ago, and now he's a super smart inventor and helps me save poor citizens from crime, somewhat. Mogul doesn't want him going out with me, mainly because of lack of training.

"You know," a booming voice announced. "Venice is acting a little hedgehog I know." I jumped when I heard his voice. Was he reading my mind? Wouldn't be impossible.

"Oh, hey Mogul. Just making the food I got." I stampered.

"You seem tense. What happened out there?"

"I-I-I-It was nothing. I just got the food like you wanted and that we don't starve tonight."

"Silver, you mind is cluttered again. Your Psychokinesis won't be as powerful with these thoughts. You need some meditation." He seriously said.

"But what about the food?"

"I'll handle it, get whatever you thinking about out of your mind. I call you when it's done."

"Yes, Mogul, I'll go do that, now."

I couldn't say no to him, he's my master, and I'm a near inexperienced student. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for him. My power would be gone and I would be no more. I'm thankful for him.

As I meditated, I saw an image. A figure in a hooded cloak fighting guards. I can't see his face, but I seems he's on the good side, which is a rarity. Why would I be shown this? Does it something, or it's really obvious and I'm too dumb to notice. I would ask Mogul, but-

"SILVER! Come quick!" Venice exclaims, interrupting my thoughts. I rush over there and see him holding a rock.

"You know when you talk about the past, and-and you talk about these glowing rocks? Well, I think this is one!"

A chaos emerald? Here? Impossible! I examine the rock thoroughly. It certainly has the right shape of one. But how to test it?

"Vence," I tell him. "I'll need you to stand back." He does. I hold the rock and think hard enough to see if this will work.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yell, practicly the whole island heard me. The glow was there, but, thankfully, I didn't go back in time. So it is a chaos emerald. I never had seen one in this state before. It's black, drained of energy.

"Your right, Vence! This is a chaos emerald. Yeah, they're in rough shape, but if we find its source and the other 6 emerald, who knows what could happen."

Venice just looks at me in awe. He understands what power the chaos emeralds have, and with it we could change the fate of the world.

My problem is that if they fall into the wrong hands… we're screwed.

"Dinner." Mogul states. I walk over there to eat the gray trash for food. I wonder where the other 6 are. And what does that image I saw means. Mogul told me to clear my mind, but it didn't work.

As I went to sleep that night, I dreamed of a better world for us. For Venice. For Mogul. For everyone on the planet. Just like in the past with grassy fields and blue skies.

And also to take the Council down.


End file.
